A tu lado soy feliz
by Sgradevole
Summary: Eran felices juntas, pero habían cosas que ninguna lograba entender, sólo sabían que su felicidad estaba junto a su amada. Pésimo sumary. Fem!EspañaxFem!Romano.


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Nyotalia.

Dedicado a mi querida esposa, Tear ~.

* * *

><p>Se miró por décima vez en el espejo, no le agradaba para nada lo que veía, ¡Esos malditos y notorios chupones! ¿Cómo los ocultaría después? ¡Estaban por todo su cuerpo! Masculló unos cuantos insultos en italiano, asegurando nuevamente la sábana que le cubría; por más que lo pensaba, no lograba entender el afán de Isabel por dejarle chupones ¡Ella no era de su propiedad! Si bien eran pareja hace un tiempo, no le daba el derecho a marcarla como suya cada vez que lo hacían.<p>

Por más que se quejara en ese instante, en el momento no fue capaz de rechistar, simplemente se dejó; el deseo le había ganado, al fin de cuentas, la había extrañado y más de lo que fue capaz de soportar, la distancia realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia.

Si lo pensaba, el trabajo les consumía casi todo el tiempo y al igual que la vez anterior, quizás cuanto transcurriría hasta que pudieran verse de nuevo. ¿Sería capaz de soportar nuevamente tres semanas sin la española? ¿O habían sido cuatro? No lo recordaba con seguridad, simplemente sabía que el tiempo se le había hecho eterno -por muy exagerado que sonara, resultó ser así-.

Se asomó por la puerta del baño, contemplando a la mujer que se encontraba recostada en su cama ¿Estaría dormida? ¿O simplemente aprovechaba su ausencia para descansar? Sin moverse ni hacer ruido alguno, se quedo parada en el mismo lugar, meditando acerca de su actual situación.

Si bien le molestaba que cada vez le dejara chupones -y en mayores cantidades-, que se vieran cada cierto tiempo, que siempre llegara tarde a sus citas, lo que en verdad más le molestaba, era la razón de que no le reclamara de forma sincera ninguna de las anteriores cosas; se había enamorado, sí, se había enamorado de esa española, de esa tonta española que ahora se apoderaba casi por completo de su mente y le hacía actuar aún más torpe en sus ausencias.

_Lo sabía, te lo dije, ¡No debías enamorarte! Te has vuelto más débil, ¡No debiste permitir esto! _Repetía una y otra vez, mientras su mirada se paseaba en el cuerpo de la mayor, de verdad, no sabía cómo llegó a suceder. ¡La española era molesta! Era bulliciosa, no sabía comportarse, siempre le dejaba en vergüenza y... Y era amble, siempre tenía una sonrisa y palabras para alentarla, _siempre_ estaba ahí para ayudarle, para recordarle lo importante que podía llegar a ser para alguien... ¿Cómo no esperarla con ansias? ¿Cómo no desearla cada vez que no está? ¿Cómo no enamorarse de la persona que se había vuelto más importante para ti?

Luego de todo ese tiempo, recién cayó en cuenta de que la Ibérica también le estaba mirando ¡Y ella estuvo recorriendo todo el cuerpo ajeno con la vista! Joder, que vergüenza... Sintió rápidamente como un rubor debió haberse apoderado de su rostro. Genial.

- ¿Sucede algo, Chiara? -

Negó levemente, apartando su mirada. Caminó hasta quedar junto a la cama y lograr sentarse cerca de la castaña.

- ¿Entonces? Llevabas varios minutos parada allí -

- No es nada -

Un suspiro por parte de la española se hizo presente, sabía por más que le preguntara, la italiana no le diría, ese 'no es nada' era la señal más clara de que no hablaría aunque le rogara, a veces -por no decir la mayor parte del tiempo- le costaba entender a la menor ¿Tanto le costaba ser sincera? Sí tan sólo fuera un poquito más extrovertida ¡No es que quisiera que cambiara! Tan sólo quería poder ayudarla, poder entenderla más. Si bien se conocían hace _mucho _tiempo, todavía faltaba bastante para lograr ser capaz de comprender en su totalidad a la de ojos miel.

- _Ti amo... _- Escuchó que murmuraban, notando que la menor se encontraba acostada a su lado.

Y aunque le alegraban esas pequeñas palabras, nuevamente no era capaz de comprenderla, simplemente actuaría como de costumbre.

- Te amo, Chiara - Comenzó a reír, mientras le abrazaba - ¡Me haces realmente feliz! -

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
